Reeling devices of the abovementioned type are already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,249. At these reeling devices, the spring device increases the reeling speed of the rotatable member such that the retracting speed of the hose and/or cable is highest at the end of the reeling procedure. Because of the increasing reeling speed of the rotatable member, the retracting speed of the hose is also increased and can be very high at reeling devices with long hoses or cables and thereby, powerful spring devices, which might cause various problems. Thus, a hose stop means at the end of the hose might with great power hit or bang into an outlet housing through which the hose passes, with the risk of damaging the outlet housing or the risk of the reeling device loosening from its attachments or brackets. There is also a risk that a hose being retracted at high speed might hit and cause injuries on to a person.